


让我们讨论性

by allyStk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk
Summary: 倦怠期小甜品来一份~





	让我们讨论性

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let’s Talk About Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257415) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> 倦怠期小甜品来一份~

Tony不知道他和Loki是怎么开始讨论性以及性伴侣的话题的，但对一名花花公子和一位活了千年的法师来说，这当然是个有趣的话题。  
他和Loki在过去的一年半里建立了奇特的友情，法师断断续续地作为Revengers停留。 团队花了点时间在地球休整，Loki选择和Tony待在他的大厦。  
他们在实验室里乱来，直到他们中有人随便做了个评论 (坦白点吧，估计是他) 然后他们忽然开始交换一些挺过分的故事，关于人们，玩具，体位，以及不同的外星生理学。  
起初，Tony留意到Loki持续地省略关于他爱人们的人称代词，他估摸着那一定是因为外星人没有一个明确的性别，但当Loki用越来越多的 ‘她’ 以及 ‘他’ 来指代卧室外的不同种族后，Tony有了不同的结论。   
Tony见过其他人藏起他们的性倾向，他意识到了眼下也属于这个情形；省略代词，这样他们对话的一方会认为他们和 ‘正确的’ 性别在一起。  
Tony没有指出他，不想冒犯对方或者令他尴尬，但他知道他们聊得越久，Loki越不可能记得这个。   
当Loki说漏嘴时，Tony丝毫不奇怪。  
Tony描述起某个一夜情对象在他身上用的一个技术，在他最好的口活经历里名列前茅。Loki仅仅嗤之以鼻。“拜托了，Stark，这不算什么。我前情人，他曾-”   
工程师看到Loki意识到时,身体在位子里痛苦地僵硬了，他的脸合上了所有表情，一切好心情消失了。  
Tony确保他的表情是开放友好的，他柔和地鼓励，“他？”  
Loki没有看他，但他确实继续了。他的代词又一次消失了，他的声音快速但生硬，脸颊不适地动着，对那个男人的嘴的天分给了最医学的说明。  
Tony对这平淡的叙述不做评论，他而是深思着点头，然后随意说，“我注意到男士们更会用他们的舌头做那个，但我有一次和一个男人，” Loki的头猛地抬起，睁大眼睛望着他，但Tony没有被打断地继续，“他直接咽下了我，同时还在准备我，这太美妙了。他常常在干我前就让我射了。”   
Loki眨着眼看他，看上去很震惊。Tony只不过对法师扬扬眉，轻松地取笑道，“来嘛，别告诉我就凭这个我就打败你了。”  
“当然没有，” Loki迅速回击，但他脸上迸发出一种纯然的喜悦，他甚至调整身姿更好地面对Tony。“你同时接受过两根阳具吗，Anthony？这种目的的克隆可太令人愉快了。”  
Tony眯起了眼。“好吧，我从来没有过克隆所以这会有点困难。”  
“Alfheim有个很出色的法师，” Loki立刻开始解释，他的话里洋溢着一种崭新的热情，和一种前所未有的细节程度。  
他现在知道Tony是会为两边说话的那种男人，他不再视图克扣细节了。  
嗯哼，听着 Loki，银舌头先生，毫不犹豫解释他和他的其他国度的爱人们攀登过的纯粹的愉悦高峰时，问题是Tony开始坐立不安，对着被描绘的画面，欲望开始升起了。而Loki注意到了。  
他中途停下，专心地注视着Tony的身姿，他的嘴很慢地扬起了恶魔式的笑容。“哦亲爱的，我让你不自在了吗，Anthony？”  
Tony只能大笑。“你比色情电影还脏，但比它们漂亮两倍；所以是的，当然你让我不舒服了。”  
Loki对着赞扬沾沾自喜；他又迅速扫了一眼Tony全身。他眼里的热度让Tony知道他将说出口的建议。“我也许能用更实践的方式来论证这个故事？”  
“你在问你是否可以和你的克隆同时上我？” Tony揶揄地问，但他无法阻止听到这个点子后，全身泛起的好奇和兴趣。他从没被两个男人同时干过 – 或者一个男人和他的克隆。  
“是的，Anthony，” Loki大胆地告诉他，他的嗓音几乎发出了满意的咕噜声结尾，“我是的。”  
这让Tony咽着口水。他的眼睛拖动在法师身上。他又怎么能拒绝一个完美的科学实验呢？  
“那好吧，” Tony对着法师露出了他最好的卧室笑容，“我想我们该开始了。”  
Loki用完成了一次恶作剧后胜利的喜悦表情对他笑着，而那。。。那扭曲温暖了Tony内心的一些什么。他并没有太仔细地分析，至少不会在Loki走进他的个人空间，让他们的嘴碰触的这一刻。  
至少不是当一个有千年性经验的男人贪婪地亲吻着他，承诺今晚会是一个非常棒的晚上时。


End file.
